


Praemium Sacrificium

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: After his defeat of Voldemort at the end of his fifth year, Harry goes to Gringotts to explore the Slytherin vaults only to find himself transported to Salazar Slytherin himself, 1000 years in the past! Warning this will is a slash story, I hope you enjoy :)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.  
> This story was just an idea I was playing around with and thought I would start writing. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it 😊
> 
> This story starts in the summer of Harry’s fifth year. Harry defeated Voldemort during the battle at the ministry. I’m not really going to go into how he was defeated as that’s not the aim of the story, just use your own imagination for that part 😊  
> Also, this story will probably be slash at some point, just wanted to put that out there so that everyone is aware, though I haven’t decided on an exact pairing as yet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Harry awoke suddenly to the sounds of loud tapping on his bedroom window. He had always been a light sleeper when back at Number 4 Privet Drive. Probably because he spent the whole summer on edge around his relatives. He quickly jumped up and let the owl in the window before the noise could rouse his sleeping relatives. He untied the letter from the beautiful barn owl and went to offer her some water but before he could move the owl had flown back out the window and was flying off through the sky. With a shrug Harry sat down and began to read.

Dear Mr Potter  
We write to inform you of your inheritance of the Slytherin vaults through right of conquest after your defeat of the wizard Voldemort who was the last heir of Slytherin. You have thus inherited three vaults that will be added to the potter portfolio.   
Please find enclosed a portkey that you can activate at any time to bring you to Gringotts if you wish to inspect your new vaults.  
Sincerely,  
Zrix  
Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry stared at the parchment blankly for a moment thinking about the events at the end of his last school year. He couldn’t believe how incredibly foolish he had been to rush off to the Ministry with a group of 15-year olds. However, against all odds he had actually managed to defeat Voldemort, and everyone had managed to come out of the fight mostly unscathed. Sure, Harry himself had had to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing under Madame Pomfreys sharp gaze but that was nothing he wasn’t used to. A few Aurors and members of The Order of the Phoenix had also been injured in the battle, but all had managed to make a full recovery. Harry was still in shock about how well everything had actually gone. Unfortunately, quite a few death eaters had managed to escape, thus the reason that Dumbledore had decided that Privet Drive was the safest place for him, at least for part of the summer anyway. 

At least his friends were able to write regularly this summer, and he had been inundated with letters getting a running commentary on his friends lives. He smiled happily remembering Sirius’s letter from two weeks ago telling him that Wormtail had finally been apprehended and Sirius had been declared innocent of all charges. The letter had been written in an untidy scrawl with random drops of ink splattering the page, as though Sirius was so excited he could barely put quill to paper. Sirius had then gone on to declare that he and Remus were entering into a triad relationship with Tonks! Harry had blushed heavily at this, not having realised that such a thing was even possible or how the logistics of the relationship would work but happy for his Godfather nonetheless. Sirius and Remus both deserved happiness and Harry was just glad that they were finally able to find some.

He looked back down at the letter in his hands from Gringotts and decided that a visit to inspect his new vaults would be a great way to help relieve some of the boredom of this summer. He wasn’t worried about his relatives noticing him missing, they had barely deigned to acknowledge his existence since he had returned for the summer. Sure, it was better then getting hit or cursed at, but it did make him feel lonely sometimes.

It was still quite early, but the letter did say that he could come at any time, so Harry got ready, grabbed hold of the portkey and then said the activation word.

Like the other two times that he had travelled by portkey Harry stumbled to the ground as he landed. He righted himself quickly looking at the beautiful, white marble room that he had arrived in. This was not the main Gringotts foyer but another room that must be used for portkey arrivals. 

A voice behind him cleared its throat and Harry turned quickly to see Griphook waiting to greet him.

“Good morning Griphook”

Harry saw the Goblins eyes widen slightly in surprise before he bowed slightly and responded.

“Good morning Mr Potter, I trust that you got our letter and the reason that you are here is to inspect your new vaults?” Griphook enquired his gravelly voice sounding slightly strange to Harrys ears.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Very well Mr Potter, follow me.” With that Griphook turned and walked out of the room, Harry rushing to keep up.

Griphook led Harry to three large silver doors in a row. He pulled a key out of his coat and opened the first door and stepped back so that Harry may enter. Harry stuck his head in the door and saw piles and piles of gold, the sheer amount of wealth was mind boggling he couldn’t even begin to estimate its worth. He didn’t bother walking in and instead approached the next door with Griphook. Harry stuck his head in the next door and this time he was greeted with the sight of a mountain of gems. Reds, greens, blues and purples sparkled up at Harry. He leant down and picked up a Ruby the size of a chicken egg, he placed it gently back in the pile and exited the vault. Griphook opened the last door and Harry’s eyes lit up with what lay before him. Shelves of books lined the walls, while dozens of artefacts were displayed neatly all over the room.

“Ah Griphook, would it be OK if I looked around for a little while?” Harry enquired politely. 

“Of course, Mr Potter. Just place your wand against this ruin by the door and a goblin will come and collect you” he explained pointing to a symbol carved into the stone near the doorway.

Harry nodded in understanding as Griphook left, before turning around an excited gleam in his eyes as he made his was over to the first row of book shelves and started examining the titles.

Some of the books looked so old that Harry thought the only thing holding them together was magic, there was even a few books in parseltongue, he hadn’t even known such a thing existed!

After looking over the books Harry turned to take in the various items scattered around the room, he was amazed at what he saw. In one corner there looked to be a glowing white orb on an ornate golden stand, there was a large beautiful vase with a silver snake winding its way around the base of the vase, while a tall wooden staff that looked to be carved from a white ash tree leaned on the wall behind the glowing orb. Everywhere he looked there was something new to behold.

His eyes caught on a large silver mirror leaning against the far wall, it was truly beautiful with an ornate silver frame and snakes lining the edges. Harry walked up and ran his hands along the edges, the silver warming under his touch. He ran his hand over the glass, surprised to find it warm as well. He raised his eyes to find words etched along the top of the frame, “praemium sacrificium” Harry whispered just as he felt the glass glow warmer under his touch and with a jolt he fell forward. The feeling was akin to travelling by portkey, a swirling, compressing motion before he flew out of the mirror with a loud yelp, crashing into the hard floor below him. He laid there for a moment letting the jarring feeling leave his body before he slowly raised his head and looked around him to find a room full of people staring at him, wands pointed at his face.

Harry gasped and scrambled back trying to get away from the wands aimed at him, only to back into a pair of legs that gave him a hard shove returning him to his previous position.

Harry raised his hands, gulping slightly, to show he was unarmed. Sure, he could’ve drawn his wand, but he knew he wouldn’t have stood a chance against so many people.

Harry looked around and noticed that he was in a large room in what looked like Hogwarts unless he was very much mistaken. How had the mirror managed to transport him from Gringotts to Hogwarts Harry wondered to himself as he began taking in the people in the room. He didn’t have time to take in anymore then the fact that everyone was an adult though their ages seemed to vary greatly. He also noted that there was a mixture of males and females in the room. Maybe some kind of teaching conference that Dumbledore is holding here over the summer, Harry thought, though at the same time noting that none of the faces were his regular teachers. He tried to stand but a wand was shoved harshly into his neck and he growled in pain, his eyes swivelling around to find a young man standing over him scowling. An older gentleman who looked remarkably like the younger man stepped forward, placing his hand on the younger man’s arm and lowering it to his side.

“Ah, I’m not really sure what’s happening here. My name is Harry potter, I was just at Gringotts and was somehow transported here” Harry said slowly and clearly to the gathered people. Several frowned at his words and began muttering.

The older gentleman who had interceded on his behalf earlier stepped closer to Harry and said something, though Harry couldn’t make out any of the words.

Harry looked at him confused, “I’m sorry but I can’t understand you” he explained. 

The man stepped closer again, slowly raising his wand. Harry thought he was trying to be non-threatening, but the sight still put him on edge. The man pushed his wand into the back of Harry’s skull and muttered an incantation. 

Harry felt like his brain was going to explode, he threw himself to the side hand clutching his skull in pain his eyes going black. However, the pain only lasted a minute or two before it began to subside and Harry was able to sit up again, slowly rubbing his tender head.

He looked around again to see everyone still watching him, some in concern some in suspicion. 

“Do you understand me now?” the man asked.

Harry just nodded slowly, whatever that spell had been he could now understand the man perfectly.

“Who are you?” the dark eyed man asked again, this time more firmly.

“Ah, I’m Harry Potter” Harry said slowly standing and brushing down his clothes. He waited for the spark of recognition when they heard his name, but none came, he looked around again even more confused.

“What are you doing here Mr Potter?” 

“Oh, you can just call me Harry, I don’t mind” Harry said and watched as the mans eyes widened in surprise.

“As for your question, I’m not really sure what I’m doing here. Where is here by the way?” Harry asked looking around at some of the other people in the room, most of whom still had their wands aimed at him.

“You’re at Hogwarts of course” a tall woman with flowing dark brown hair to his right said, a note of incredulity in her tone.

Harrys eyes widened, so he was at Hogwarts. 

“Right, of course, Hogwarts… Ah, is Dumbledore around? I really need to speak to him.”

“I don’t know anyone by that name I’m sorry,” the man who had cast the spell explained. “My name is Salazar Slytherin, perhaps I can be of help?”

Harry gasped, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening in shock.

“What…?” he squeaked his voice barely above a whisper.

“Salazar Slytherin… this has got to be some kind of joke,” Harry muttered to himself, unaware of the room watching him in amusement.

He raised his eyes and looked around the room again, this time really paying attention to the people around him. His eyes caught on the tall dark-haired woman who had spoken earlier, “Rowena Ravenclaw” he muttered, “Helga Hufflepuff” he said eyeing a shorter plump woman with caramel colored hair, “and Godric Gryffindor” he finished eyes falling on a large muscular man with a thick mane of red hair.

Everyone in the room had noticeably stiffened at Harry’s words, how did this boy know who they were?

“Oh, bloody hell!” Harry said grasping his hair in agitation, “how is this even possible.”

He ran back to the mirror, ignoring the looks he was getting, touching the sides and running his hands over the glass. He leant back and read the inscription again while gently pushing on the glass, but nothing happened. He sighed in defeat stumbling over to a chair and collapsing, letting his head wearily fall into his hands.

A soft voice spoke up, making Harry raise his head. Helga noticed the tear-filled eyes and her heart clenched.

“Why don’t you explain how you found yourself here? You seem to be awfully agitated by whatever has happened.” Helga Hufflepuff said kindly.

Harry stared at her for a moment, completely blown away by the fact that he was meeting the founders of Hogwarts. She shared a troubled look with Godric, obviously concerned about his mental health. Harry took a deep breath and started.

“Well… I’m not really sure how much I can say truth be told” he began.

“And why is that?” A young man with short red hair and dark eyes asked him snidely.

“Well if you stop interrupting, I will explain” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“I think that I have somehow travelled back in time. You see, I am from the future, around 1000 years in the future actually.”

Praemium Sacrificium – Reward for Sacrifice

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Hey there everyone, this is obviously a time travel story, but I didn’t want the usual can’t say or do anything in case it changes the future. I like the idea that if you went back in time that a new timeline would be created separate from the old one so that is how I’m going to write this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

At his words the whole room froze, Harry watched as looks of shock and incredulity passed over the faces watching him.

“Why should we believe you?” asked the young man who had held his wand to his neck earlier. He had dark thick brown hair and deep brown eyes. Looking closely Harry thought he must be Salazar’s son; the resemblance was too similar for them to not be related.

Harry thought about the question for a moment, how could he answer without just sounding like a crazy person, after all, he knew practically nothing about this time.

“Other than the fact I just fell out of a mirror?” Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. “How else do you explain that I knew your names?” He saw that no one looked particularly convinced by this argument.

“Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Umm I don’t know a lot about you four other than that. Oh, I could sing you the sorting hats song from my first year if you like?” Harry asked, but before anyone could reply he had started.

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty, but don’t judge on what you see, I’ll ear myself if you can find a smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, and your top hats sleek and tall, for I’m the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all. There’s nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can’t see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.” Harry sung clearly, looking around the assembled group as he blushed in embarrassment. 

“You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So, put me on, don’t be afraid and don’t get in a flap, you’re in safe hands though I have none for I’m a thinking cap.”

As Harry finished singing Gryffindor burst into boisterous laughter, clapping his hands in amusement. 

“That was brilliant,” he said, laughter still shining in his eyes.

Harry saw that the other founders were also wearing looks of amusement and were now smiling at him.

“I’m not sure if that proves you’re from 1000 years in the future, but it does prove that you are from some point in the future as we have only just developed the sorting hat over the summer to start sorting students this coming year” Ravenclaw explained.

“Why don’t you explain what happened, that caused you to be here,” Hufflepuff asked looking at him kindly, though still smiling slightly in amusement.

Harry hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Salazar Slytherin that he had just destroyed his last living descendant also would Harry being here change the future in some horrible way?

Ravenclaw noticed his hesitation and responded, “if you are worried about changing the future don’t be. Though of course, we can’t be sure, it is believed that travelling back in time creates a whole new timeline. The timeline you are from will continue undisturbed, while your arrival here has created a new timeline separate from your own. Thus, anything you do will not change what happened in your timeline, though I would of course still be careful with what you say and do.”

Harry nodded in understanding and relief, at least that was one less thing that he had to worry about. He took a seat in one of the comfortable leather lounges, taking a deep breath before beginning. The assembled witches and witches also sat, watching the time traveller closely.

“Well in my time there was a dark wizard, a wizard who went as dark as it was possible to go. I defeated him and in defeating him gained access to his vaults at Gringotts. I was exploring one of the vaults when I came across this mirror” Harry said pointing to the mirror that he had fallen through. “I read the inscription at the top and the glassed warmed and I fell through.” Here he stopped, waiting for everyone’s reactions.

He met Slytherin's dark gaze who was looking at him thoughtfully. 

“I have this mirror here to study” Slytherin explained. “It is said that there is magic in it that will reward those who have sacrificed all. Someone who is pure in all ways.” Slytherin paused here with a slight smirk. “It was only rumoured, but it seems that you have proven the rumours true.”

Harry looked at him confused, “what do you mean sacrificed all and pure in all ways?” he asked unsure of Slytherin's explanation. 

Here Rowena spoke up, “sacrificed all would mean that you died for others” she explained, “though how you died and are yet standing here with us I’m unsure about.”

Here Harry looked uncomfortable, rubbing his hands together anxiously “I did die actually” he said quietly, “but I came back.”

Everyone looked at him in surprise and Helga came and sat next to him rubbing her hand on his back in comfort. Harry gave her a grateful smile and desperate to change the subject before anyone could question him further, he asked; “and what about the pure thing?”

Here Gryffindor started laughing lightly again, a woman standing next to him who Harry suspected must be his wife gave him a light smack on his arm as Harry looked at them confused.

“It means that you are pure in mind, soul and body” Salazar explained.

“Ah” Harry said a blush infusing his pale cheeks, “well that part is true as well, I guess” he mumbled looking away. “Though how can I be pure if I have killed someone?”

“Did you want to hurt him Harry?” asked Slytherin watching Harry’s reaction closely.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone,” Harry said, horrified at the thought. He would do anything to protect those he cares about but would never take pleasure in hurting someone.

Slytherin nodded as though he expected nothing less. A second later his eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at Harry. 

“How did this mirror come to be in the vault that you gained access to?” He asked, watching Harry with calculating eyes.

Harry looked back anxiously, he turned away from Slytherins intense gaze and his eyes fell on the man Harry thought was Slytherin's son who was looking at him confused.

“Ah… the vault belonged to your descendant” Harry explained not looking at anyone as he muttered the words.

“You defeated my descendant? My descendant was the darkest wizard the world has ever known?” Salazar asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry looked back up, green eyes meeting dark brown. “I.. I didn’t want to do it if there was any other way I would have taken it. But people were dying, there was death and destruction everywhere and he had to be stopped.”

Several people in the room stiffened at his words.

“We will discuss this later,” Slytherin said firmly, and Harry gulped thickly hoping that he hadn’t just made a powerful enemy.

“This slip of a boy defeated the greatest dark wizard the world has ever known?” someone asked in disbelief eyeing Harry’s slight frame second-hand clothes.

“Believe what you want to believe,” Harry said with a small frown, he had learned from his last year at Hogwarts and wasn’t going to waste his time trying to convince people of the truth.

“There is an easy way to clear this all up” Rowena spoke up. “Helena, bring out the pensieve” she said looking at a younger woman with dark brown hair. Harry thought she would have been quite pretty if not for the scowl she wore on her face.

“Harry, if you will consent to sharing your memory of your defeat of this dark wizard, we will know that you are telling the truth.”

Harry looked unsure for a moment, he rubbed his hands over his eyes in thought. There really was no harm in showing them he thought.

“OK… but I won’t go with you.” Harry didn’t want to live through that nightmare again.

Helena brought the pensieve over and sat it on the table near Harry. Getting a nod from Ravenclaw Harry raised his wand to his temple and thought of the memory he wanted. He drew his wand away and a silvery thread came with it, Harry dropped it in the pensieve and looked at everyone expectantly.

They crowded around and all touched the surface of the pensieve and disappeared into the memory.

As Harry waited his heart began to race and his palms became sweaty, thinking about what they were seeing. He wondered if they were at the Ministry yet.

He started pacing the large room in his agitation. However, he soon wore himself out and returned to the leather lounge, laying down to wait. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been before he felt someone gently shaking him awake. He must have dozed off while he was waiting. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. He blinked several times and the whole face came into focus, it was the young man with the short red hair that had spoken earlier. He carefully helped Harry to his feet.

Harry looked around and saw everyone regarding him with a mixture of awe and pity.

“We believe you,” Gryffindor said quietly, and Harry just nodded in understanding. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, no one really sure what to say.

“Well how about I introduce everyone,” Gryffindor said gruffly, clearly not comfortable with prolonged silences. 

“You already know us four,” he said cheerily, pointing to the four founders. “This is my wife Rebecca, our son Elijah and our daughter Louise,” he said, pointing to the three people standing next to them. Harry saw that his son was the red-headed young man who had just woke him up. His daughter looked a little older with the same red hair though her eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

“This is Helga’s husband Matthew, their daughters Penelope and Merry. Salazar and his son Emory, and Rowena, her husband William and their daughter Helena.”  
Harry looked around as Gryffindor introduced everyone, trying to commit names to faces but knew he would just end up failing miserably. He realised that they were all spouses or children of the founders and that he must’ve interrupted some kind of gathering. 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” 

“I think first things first, we should get you sorted,” Rowena said matter of factly. I know you were obviously already sorted in your own time, but things change and I think it would be wise after everything you have been through to see if that house is still the best fit for you. 

Harry looked at Rowena in confusion his head tilting to the side, “why would I need to be sorted, aren’t you going to help me find a way back to my own time?”

Rowena glanced to Slytherin briefly before ploughing ahead, she was not after all know for her tact. “I’m sorry Harry but there is no way to return you to your own time. I thought you understood that when I explained about time travel. Because your trip to the past has created an alternate timeline even if we were to manage to send you to the future it wouldn’t be the future that you were from, it would be the future from this timeline.” Rowena explained gently compassion filling her heart as she watched his reaction.

Harry sat heavily on the lounge behind him, his head dropping into his hands, his breaths started coming out in short gasps as he tried to process what he had just been told.

He felt someone sit beside him and turned to see Emory place a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“Just breathe Harry, it will be OK,” he said calmly, taking deep calming breaths himself. 

Harry concentrated on the young man beside him, he found the presence soothing and found himself relaxing minutely. 

“You mean, I’m never going home?” He asked brokenly, a few tears escaping his eyes and running down his face.

Emory looked at the young man beside him and felt his heart clench as he took in the sadness swirling around those emerald eyes. He had never seen eyes so expressive before.

He heard someone sniffle nearby.

“I’m sorry but no you are not Harry,” Rowena said heavily. “It is just not possible.”

“It may comfort you to know that the mirror wouldn’t have sent you here without a reason Harry. It is supposed to be a reward to a very deserving soul, perhaps you are where you are supposed to be” Salazar said beside him.

Harry looked at him with watery eyes and nodded, he sniffled and wipes his eyes thinking about everything that was now lost to him. ‘I mean, why does this stuff always happen to me!’ he thought in frustration. 

He thought about his friends that he would never see again, about Sirius and Remus, wondering if they would miss him. At least they were safe, at least Voldemort was gone and they would have each other. He sighed a little in relief at that thought, they would move on with their lives and be happy, he would have to try his best to do the same here.

“OK, I will be sorted,” Harry said sadly.

Slytherin nodded and pulled a hat out of a nearby cupboard. The hat looked pretty much the same as ever, huh, Harry had been expecting a much newer hat. There must be some strong preservation charms on the sorting hat to keep it looking so similar for 1000 years.

Slytherin walked over and gently placed the hat on Harry’s head.

“Well hello, there little time traveller” a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled slightly, remembering his last sorting.

“Ah, a Gryffindor who isn’t sure if the Lion house is the right place for him anymore.”

“I just want to go where I belong,” Harry thought. It had taken years, but he had realised he shouldn’t have argued with the hat in his first year. This time he was going to trust the hat's wisdom.

“A difficult decision though, you could be sorted into any house. You are smart and brave, cunning and loyal, so where is the right fit for you?”

“You wish to just be yourself this time, no expectations” the hat hummed thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled slightly in amusement. Around him the founders were sharing looks, what was taking so long they wondered.

“Better be… HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted out the last word.

Everyone shared a surprised look, after what they had just witnessed in Harry's memory, they were sure that he would be sorted back into Gryffindor.

Harry smiled softly as he took off the sorting hat. Hufflepuff felt like the right fit this time around.

Helga moved forward, a broad smile on her face. “Welcome to Hufflepuff Harry, I’m sure you will be very happy with us.”

Harry gave her a small smile, though sadness was still clear to see in his eyes.

“Thank you, though there is one small problem. I don’t have any school supplies or money to buy them.” 

“Oh, that’s OK Harry, Hogwarts has funds to cover costs for students. Though to be honest there isn’t much to pay for, most of our students come from poor families so nearly everything is provided.” Gryffindor explained cheerily.

“Now how old are you Harry? Just so we know what year to place you in” Hufflepuff asked.

“I’m 15, though, I will be turning 16 on the 31st July. I’m due to start my sixth year on September 1st.”

There were several surprised looks at his announcement. He saw Hufflepuff glance at Slytherin but they didn’t say anything.

Helena spoke up, “are you sure? You look like your about 13, 14 if your lucky” she said critically.

Harry frowned, he didn’t look that young, did he. He looked down and realised he was wearing Dudley’s old clothes and blushed slightly. He lifted his head defiantly, trying to ignore the crimson staining his cheeks. 

“Helena…” Rowena said sternly, “please remember your manners.”

Helena looked down with a huff. 

“I’m sure Harry knows his own age” Gryffindor said gruffly. “Besides we can test his magic skills before the new year starts to make sure that he is placed in the right year.”

Everyone nodded at that, though Harry frowned. He hoped he was up to scratch so that they didn’t try to place him in a younger year.

“Come Harry, we will show you to the Hufflepuff rooms. It is summer now so it’s empty at the moment but that will give you some time to settle in.” Hufflepuff said standing with her Husband and daughters. “We will see you all at dinner” she said, speaking to the rest of the room.

Harry followed Hufflepuff out of the room, ignoring the feeling of eyes upon him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers, especially the ones leaving reviews, kudos and following the story, I appreciate you all.
> 
> Also, just a heads up that the next chapter may take a bit longer as I am doing a summer course for uni :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Harry had never seen the Hufflepuff common room in his own time so he had nothing to compare it to but as he walked into the Hufflepuff common room now he thought he could easily be at home here. There was no bright reds and golds like in his Gryffindor common room, the room was mostly soft browns and creams with a splash of yellow and black around. There was large armchairs and lounges around the room, as well as what looked to be large pillows scattered around the floor. They looked very comfortable and Harry could envisage himself sprawled out on one taking a nap.

There was no fire burning but the room was warm enough without it.

“The house-elves have been keeping it cleaned and maintained over the summer” Hufflepuff explained.

“It’s lovely,” Harry said quietly, looking around the room once more.

Hufflepuff gave him a warm smile before leading him down a hallway to a room.

“This is the boys fifth-year dormitory, feel free to pick a bed and make yourself at home. I will have the house elves bring you some clothes and personal hygiene items for you to keep.”

Harry smiled at the assembled family, “thank you, mam, I really appreciate it.”

Helga chuckled softly, “what a polite young man, but please feel free to call me Helga. We are all friends here.”

Harry nodded in understanding.

“I know it is only mid-afternoon but I’m sure you are probably exhausted after the morning you’ve had. There is a bathroom through there, feel free to clean up and have a rest. We will be back later to collect you for dinner,” Helga said walking back towards the door with her family. They all waved as they left, leaving Harry alone for the first time that day.

He sat heavily and let the loneliness engulf him, he fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he made his way to the bathroom. 

There were no showers but a single large bath in the centre of the room with taps around the edges. He hesitantly touched a tap with his wand and watched as the tub began to fill with water, the temperature just right.

Harry climbed into the bath, letting the hot water ease some of the tension in his body. He kicked off the wall and floated on his back trying to clear his mind and stop himself from thinking about everything that had happened and for a little while he was content. 

However, the moment ended. He hauled himself out of the bath feeling a little better. He walked back into his dormitory, picking the bed on the far right, he climbed in naked as he had no clean clothes to put on. The sheets were soft and warm, and Harry snuggled down feeling his body relax as sleep overtook him. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke to voices around him.

“Ron be quiet” he mumbled, snuggling further into his blankets, attempting to get a few more minutes of rest.

The voices around him stilled before a warm hand reached out and shook his shoulder gently.

“I don’t want to get up,” Harry grumbled trying to shake the hand off his shoulder.

He heard someone chuckle nearby.

“He’s even harder to wake up than you are Merry” a girl whispered quietly.

As the words slowly permeated Harry’s brain, everything came rushing back. The vault, the mirror, landing 1000 years in the past!

He sat up quickly gasping as he scrambled back a little taking in the assortment of people in the room. It looked like all the founder’s children had come to see him, most watching him with amusement.

“We’ve come to collect you for dinner,” Penelope explained seeing the confusion in Harry’s eyes. 

“Oh, right,” Harry said, starting to climb out of bed. But as the blankets fell away and his bare chest was exposed, he remembered he was completely naked still!

He flushed in embarrassment and quickly pulled the blankets back up, but not before everyone had got a good look at his lithe chest and the scars that marked it. 

Elijah gave him a cheeky grin, “you might be needing these” he said. Picking up some clothes from a pile near his bed. The house-elves had obviously dropped them off while he had been sleeping.

“Ah… thank you” Harry said with another blush as he pulled the clothes to him and everyone exited the room to allow him some privacy.

As he walked into the common room a few minutes later pulling self consciously on the bottom of his new shirt he failed to notice the looks of surprise that flitted across several faces. The new clothes suited him very well.

They descended to the great hall together. Harry let the conversation going on around him just wash over him. It was obvious that the group were very close. ‘They’ve probably all been friends for years’ he thought dully.

As he walked into the great hall, he saw just one table set up for dinner. He sat down between Merry and Emory and slowly started dishing up small amounts of several dishes that lay before him.

“So, Harry, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself and we can tell you a little about ourselves and how things work around here,” Gryffindor said.

Harry nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip as he thought about where to start. He decided that the beginning would probably be best.

So succinctly as he could he told them about his life.

“Well to hear about my life you will also be hearing about Voldemort, is that OK?”

He saw everyone nod, most looking at him with open curiosity.

With a deep sigh, Harry began. 

“Well before I was born a prophecy was made about me.”

“A prophecy?” Rowena asked sharply. “What kind of prophecy?”

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…” Harry recited. A shiver went through the room at his words, Helga openly shuddering. 

“Voldemort thought that the prophecy was about me, so when I was 15 months old, he attacked my home killing both my parents. He tried to kill me, however, I survived. But in attacking me he marked me as his equal” Harry said quietly, lifting his fringe to show the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry could tell that people were itching to ask questions, especially Rowena but thankfully they all kept quiet as he continued with his story.

“With my parents gone I was sent to live with the only relatives I had left, my mum’s sister’s family. They are muggles and didn’t like anything out of the ordinary, which means they didn’t like me. They tried very hard to stamp the magic out of me. Though I didn’t even know magic existed until I turned 11 and was told about my past.” 

Harry looked around and saw anger burning in the eyes of many at the table. Unfortunately, the mistreatment of magical children at the hands of muggles was something they were all familiar with.

“Hogwarts was the first real home I had ever known,” Harry said wistfully, looking around the hall with great fondness. “I was sorted into Gryffindor though the hat argued to put me into Slytherin” Harry chuckled lightly. 

“I met my two best friends in Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Hermione is a muggleborn witch, the brightest in our year. Ron comes from a pureblood family, he is one of seven children in his family. Which is pretty much unheard of in my time to have so many children.”

“It is pretty much unheard of in our time as well Harry,” Salazar said. Harry looked surprised at this but continued his story.

“We got into many adventures during our school years,” Harry said with a small grin. “I won’t scare you with the details now,” he chuckled and a few of the adults laughed as well.  
“Then a few months ago, as you know, I defeated Voldemort.”

Here Harry paused looking pensieve. 

“Also, my favourite colour is green, and my favourite food is Shepard’s pie. That’s it, that’s pretty much me in a nutshell.”

“You are a very impressive young man,” Salazar said. “I’m sure we will all have questions for you over the coming, days, weeks and even months.”

Harry looked down, embarrassed at the praise though he nodded all the same.

“Now, a little about us” Salazar continued. “Godric, Rowena, Helga and I have been friends for years. When we were young we decided to build this school to create a place that young witches and wizards could come to learn in peace.”

Harry nodded, he already knew this part.

“The school has been completely operational for around 20 years now. All our children have attended here, Merry is the only one still attending. She will be beginning her final year this fall.”

“So those who have graduated, what do you do now?” Harry asked curiously, wondering what kind of career he could aim for in this time.

“Penelope and Louise both live in Hogsmeade with their husbands, they run an apothecary business there. Helena, Elijah, and Emory all teach different subjects here in the castle. We always make sure that we all get together regularly though.”

“What subject do you teach?” Harry asked, turning to the man seated beside him.

Emory turned as Harry addressed him. His heart had gone out to the young man beside him as he had shared his story with them. It showed extreme strength of character to go through everything that Harry had and still come out the other side as kind and thoughtful as Harry was. 

“I teach charms,” Emory explained. “Elijah teaches transfiguration, Helena teaches History, Helga teaches healing magic as well as running the healing ward, Rowena teaches astronomy and arithmancy, Salazar teaches potions and runes and Godric teaches defensive magic as well as weapon training.”

Harry nodded, interested that most subjects were the same or similar. He felt a stirring of excitement at learning about healing magic though, that certainly wasn’t offered in his time.

“What subjects interest you?” Helena asked.

“Well… I was very good at defence against the dark arts in my time but healing magic sounds like it would be very interesting to learn” Harry said, looking at Helga with a smile.  
Gryffindor chuckled, “a true Hufflepuff, always wanting to help people.”

Harry smiled brightly at the praise, continuing to eat his dinner.

The conversation around the table started up again, light-hearted and full of summer plans. Godric was arguing with Salazar about what weapons to start the first years on this year.  
Emory leaned in, “if you would like I could take you for a tour around the castle tomorrow? A lot has probably changed in the last 1000 years.”

Harry smiled gratefully and Emory blinked, taking in the shining green eyes.

“That would be great thank you, I would like to see what’s different.”

Harry began to feel tired and quietly excused himself from the meal. Worried eyes turned to him.

“Would you like us to stay in the Hufflepuff dorms with you Harry?” asked Helga, a worried look crossing her face. 

“No thank you, I think I would like to be alone.”

He wandered back to the Hufflepuff common room to see that the house elves had lit the fire and the room was pleasantly warm. Harry sprawled out on one of the large cushions and stared into the fire, letting himself zone out as the flames flickered. He didn’t notice as the tears began to fall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Elijah, Louise, and Emory entered the Hufflepuff common room the next morning, looking for Harry. The time traveller had failed to show up at breakfast and the three were worried about him. 

As they walked into the room, they immediately spotted Harry asleep on the floor in front of the fire. He was half sprawled on a pillow his glasses hanging off his face. His pale skin glowing in the firelight and his dark hair sticking out messily. 

The three watched him for a moment, reluctant to disturb his rest. As they tried to turn around and leave they heard a small whimper from behind them. All three spun around quickly to see Harry stirring in his sleep, small sounds of distress escaping him.

Elijah hurried over gripping Harry's shoulder and giving it a firm shake to wake him up.

“Harry! Wake up, you’re ok, you’re safe” Elijah said urgently trying to rouse the sleeping Hufflepuff.

Emory and Louise edged closer just as Harry’s eyes flew open and a small cry left his mouth. He flung himself into Elijah’s arms burying his face in the strong neck and letting the tears fall.

Elijah sat shocked for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller body now sitting in his lap. Burying his face in the dark locks and making soft sounds to try to calm the upset teenager.

Harry shuddered as the tears fell, he did nothing to try to slow their progress knowing that he needed to let his feelings run their course. He felt Elijah begin to rub his back in soothing circles, Harry let out one last sob before trying to calm himself down. He took several deep breaths feeling himself relax and slowly pulled away from Elijah.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to jump all over you like that,” Harry said tearfully his face flushing red in embarrassment. “I feel better now, I think I just needed to let it all out.”

Elijah just smiled gently. “Trust me, I didn’t mind in the slightest.”

“We brought you breakfast,” Louise cut in, holding out a small stack of toast. Harry smiled gratefully and tucked in.

“We thought if you were feeling up to it? We could take you on the tour of the castle this morning?” Emory asked, looking at Harry in concern as he tactfully changed the subject.

“That sounds great, just let me go get changed,” Harry said as he raced to his dormitory for fresh clothes.

A few minutes later the four of them set out for their day of exploration.

The castle didn’t look that different from his own time, though everything was obviously newer. The stones were fresh and clean, the floor unmarked by 1000 years of feet traipsing over it. There were fewer portraits on the walls and Harry noted that many of the secret passageways weren’t around. They were obviously added later by different people. The library was in a different location and much smaller than the library from his own time. He supposed that books were continuously added over the years.

Even though he was 1000 years in the past it still felt like home to be here at Hogwarts, wandering its grounds and halls.

As they made their way outside Harry noted that there were gardens but no greenhouses. There was also no quidditch pitch he realised with disappointment. However, he did see several brooms laying against the castle wall, his face lighting up at the sight.

“Do you fly Harry?” asked Louise with a small chuckle.

“Every chance I get, which unfortunately isn’t as often as I’d like,” Harry said with a wide grin. “Can we go for a fly now?”

“I don’t see why not” Emory replied, summoning the brooms and handing them out. 

The four kicked into the air, Harry automatically feeling himself relax and a smile grace his lips.

Emory smiled seeing the happiness that lit Harry’s face. 

“Elijah and I go flying nearly every day, feel free to join us anytime Harry” 

“That would be great, thank you Emory.”

“So, did you notice many differences around the castle Harry?” Elijah asked as they replaced the brooms and walked back up to the castle.

“Nah,” Harry said with a small grin. “It still feels like home.” 

The four separated in the entrance hall. Harry walked off to the library intent on getting a few books to help fill in his time.

Harry spent the afternoon reading a book on healing magic he thought would be useful for his healing class with Helga. He took the book with him as he made his way back to the great hall for dinner.

Godric greeted him as he walked in and seated himself at the table. 

“Harry, we were wondering if perhaps over the last few weeks of summer if you would like to meet with each of us and go over our course work? Perhaps with your different way of looking at things we may find better ways to teach?”

Harry looked surprised at the offer but thought it was rather kind of everyone. It would help keep him busy and his mind occupied while he settled into his new life.

“Of course, I would be more than happy to do that, though to be honest, I doubt I will be much help.”

Godric looked amused at his statement for a moment before shaking his head, “I’m sure you will be of great help, Harry.”

Salazar and Emory shared a smirk, marvelling at Harry’s modesty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week continued in a similar fashion. Harry spent most of his time in the library or in the Hufflepuff common room reading up on healing magic. He got the feeling that everyone was giving him some time and space to settle in and he greatly appreciated it, though it did make him feel a little lonely. He still saw everyone at mealtime though and he could honestly say that he was content for the most part, even if he was missing his home and friends something terrible. 

About a week after his arrival Louise and Penelope left the castle, returning to their husbands and business in Hogsmeade. Harry was sorry to see them go, especially Louise who he had enjoyed his time with. 

“Don’t worry Harry,” Elijah consoled him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “They visit all the time.”

Harry smiled at that, relieved that he wasn’t losing one of the few friends he had made in this time. 

The night after they had left Salazar and Emory pulled Harry aside after dinner and requested his company. Harry knew they wanted to talk about Voldemort and Harry was nervous about how the conversation was going to go. So, it was with some trepidation that Harry followed the two Slytherin men down into the dungeons to Salazar's private chambers.

“Have a seat please Harry, can I get you something to drink?” Emory asked politely while gesturing to a comfortable lounge in the centre of the spacious living area.

Harry politely declined, sitting and getting himself comfortable while Emory and Salazar sat on another lounge across from him. Harry gulped slightly as he took in their serious expressions. Dark eyes focused intently on Harry. 

“Harry, we know this may be difficult” Salazar began gently, “but we wish to talk about the dark wizard you were telling us about.”

Harry nodded, not surprised at the direction the conversation had taken.

“Sure, I’ve actually been expecting this” Harry said, looking nervously between the pair.

Emory saw how nervous Harry was and smiled gently at him, trying to reassure him that everything was OK. Surprisingly it actually worked, and Harry took a deep breath feeling himself relax a little.

“I find it quite disturbing and I’m sure that Emory does as well that one of our descendants became the most feared dark wizard that ever lived.” Here Salazar paused looking pensively around the room for a moment while Emory nodded beside him.

“Could you please tell us everything you know about how this came about” Salazar finished.

Harry looked at both men for a moment before taking a deep breath and beginning.

“You see, in my time Slytherins aren’t the nicest group of students” seeing the look of surprise flash over Salazar's face Harry quickly backpedalled.

“I mean that’s just a generalisation, I’m sure some of them are half decent. But in my time, you are known for your hatred of muggles so your ideas have been taken up by your fellow Slytherins.”

“And by muggles you mean, non-magic folk?” Salazar interrupted his brow furrowed in confusion.

Harry nodded before continuing his story. “Slytherins to the most part can’t stand muggles or muggleborns because they believe that is what you believed.”

Harry continued his story quietly telling them of Tom Riddle, how he was the son of their descendant Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle a muggle that she had fallen in love with, of her subsequent death and her son’s abandonment in a muggle orphanage.

“When he started at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin he learnt of your views on muggles and took them up with gusto, even more so when he discovered that he was the heir of Slytherin. He pulled others to his cause and changed his name to Lord Voldemort.”

He told them a little of the terrible things that Voldemort had done. By the end of the tale, Salazar and Emory were sitting in shock staring at Harry.

“I feel like maybe I was sent here to help to avoid that future for your line and for the world in general.”

Salazar gave Harry a hard look, “Oh? How do you think you can change something that happens 1000 years in the future?” his voice hinted at mockery and his eyes held a hard glint. Emory however simply looked curious.

“I plan on getting you to change your views on muggleborns,” said Harry confidently, a twinkle in his eye.

Salazar snorted, “I don’t hate muggleborns, I just feel that them coming here creates a risk to all” he explained, and Harry nodded in understanding.

“I understand that, and there may be some risk, I don’t really know how things are in this time. But what I do know is how things are in my time. Muggleborns are essential to the magical community, they bring in new blood, making old families stronger. I myself am the son of James Potter the last of a very old wizarding pureblood family and Lilly Evans a muggleborn witch, and I am the strongest wizard of my time” Harry said passionately, a blush infusing his pale cheeks at the proclamation. “Muggleborns only make us stronger.”  
Salazar stared at Harry a calculating look in his eyes, Emory, however, stared at Harry in wonder enjoying this new passionate side to Harry’s personality. 

“I will think on all you have said,” Salazar said taking a sip of tea that a house elf had delivered during their conversation. He sat deep in thought, pondering Harry's words and what became of his line in the future.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry’s birthday a few days later passed quietly but nicely. The elves outdid themselves on a delicious dinner and even made a small fruit cake to celebrate. The founders and their families all got Harry small gifts and Harry was touched by the thoughtfulness of the gesture. The night finished with Elijah, Emory, Helena, and Merry joining him in the Hufflepuff common room for a game of chess. After Harry was trounced quite spectacularly by Helena he decided to move over to the fireplace with Elijah and Emory while Merry took his place.

“Don’t feel too bad about losing to Helena Harry, everyone does” Elijah consoled with a smile.

“Oh, I don’t feel bad, unfortunately, I’m use to losing at chess,” Harry said with a chuckle. “My best friend was an amazing player.” Sadness touched him as he thought about Ron, but he stubbornly pushed it down, he wasn’t going to let it ruin his nice evening. 

Elijah nodded in understanding and tactfully changed the subject.

“Are you ready to start visiting all the professors and going over their lessons next week?” Elijah asked. “I know Emory and I are interested in your point of view.”

“I guess, hopefully, I will be helpful,” Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Elijah just laughed rubbing his hand through Harry’s hair fondly.

The evening passed happily for Harry, with Helena and Merry joining them by the fire after Helena had won yet another game of chess. They all shared different stories from their childhoods. Harry knew the others were already aware of each other’s stories having stared in most of them, but they still made him feel included. By the end of the evening Harry’s cheeks and stomach hurt from laughing so much, he felt warm and content sitting by the fire laughing with friends. It was one of the best birthdays he could ever remember.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stood nervously outside the charm’s corridor, he was getting ready to meet with Emory to go over his lesson plans and offer any insight that may be useful. He was worried about making a fool of himself in front of all of these amazing people, but he gathered his courage and entered the classroom. Emory sat behind a large desk looking over some parchment in front of him. Harry took a moment to admire the man, his thick dark hair falling slightly across his pale cheeks as he read. Harry felt his stomach flutter a little and cleared his throat, Emory looked up and the fluttering in Harry's stomach increased.

“Welcome Harry,” he greeted. “I was just going over my lessons plans, come on through to my quarters and we can chat.”

As they settled down on Emory’s couch Harry took the time to look around his quarters. They were more spacious then Harry was expecting. The room was lit with large windows and Harry was surprised by the number of plants that lined the room. He noticed several doors that led off the main living area and assumed they led to bedrooms and a bathroom.

“Everything up to your standards?” Emory asked with a smirk. Harry blushed bright red when he realised that he had been caught staring.

“Ah.. so should we get started?” Harry asked 

“Sure” Emory replied his grin widening even more as he watched Harry fidget. “How about we start with you telling me your favourite charm?” 

“Oh, that’s easy,” Harry said with a smile, relieved to be able to answer a question. “It’s the Patronus charm.”

“Hmm, I don’t know that one” Emory responded, brows furrowed in confusion. “What does it do?”

“Its main use is in warding off dementors, but it can also be used to carry messages”

Emory’s eyes widened in disbelief, “you’ve faced a dementor?” he asked. He had only heard about them from a traveller who had passed through years ago. “They are supposed to be really dangerous.”

“They definitely are, big scary things that suck the very happiness from your soul and can even take your soul as well if you give them the chance” Harry shuddered at the very memory of them and Emory instinctively moved closer putting his hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort.

“So, this charm can actually protect you from Dementors? Could you please show it to me explaining how it’s done as you go?”

“Sure” Harry replied standing and gripping his wand in his hand. 

“To cast the spell, you must think of a very happy memory, then you move your wrist like this” Harry explained flicking his wrist in the correct pattern. “While you say the incantation Expecto Patronum.”

Harry stood for a moment, thinking of a happy memory before saying loudly and clearly with a flick of his wand “Expecto Patronum!” A large silver stag erupted out of the end of his wand, it looked around the room for any danger before turning its large head to Harry. Harry reached outrunning his hand over the stag’s nose.

Emory stood watching Harry interact with the stag in complete wonderment, he had never seen anything like it. In fact, he had never seen anything like the wizard who stood before him, green eyes aglow with happiness as he petted the stag.

“Can you go and tell Godric that he needs to shave, his beard is getting ridiculous,” Harry said to the stag and Emory snorted in laughter as the stag trotted out of the room to deliver Harry’s message.

“That is a very impressive spell Harry and would be very handy for our students to learn. Do you think that you could spare some time to teach me how to do it properly?”

Harry blushed softly at the compliment and nodded, “Of course.”

Just as the pair were about to sit back down and continue talking the door to Emory’s chambers burst open and in stormed Godric and Salazar panting and faces red from exertion.

Harry burst into laughter at the sight of the men in front of him, Emory joining him a moment later.

“What on earth was that creature” Godric gasped out “and why did it tell me I needed to shave.”

“Sorry, Godric… father, Harry was just teaching me a new spell. It can ward off dementors as well as carry messages like the one you just heard” Emory explained as he got his laughter under control. 

“Well that is indeed a very impressive spell,” Salazar said tightly, “perhaps you could teach us all?”

So that was how the afternoon went, Harry attempting to teach the three men how to cast a proper patronus charm. A few hours later all were exhausted but were managing to cast a light white mist.

“That is amazing work everyone,” he said encouragingly while the three men stared at him in disbelief. 

“What are you talking about Harry? We’ve been at this for nearly two hours and are still unable to cast the proper charm” Salazar said gruffly clearly annoyed at himself.

“Honestly, you should be proud of yourselves. It is not an easy charm to learn, just keep practicing and you will pick it up soon I’m sure” Harry said brightly. “Now if you don’t mind, I think I will return to my common room for a nap all that spell work really took it out of me.”

As Harry left the three men sat, Emory waving his wand and a pot of tea and biscuits arrived on the table.

“The power that boy holds is extraordinary,” Salazar said taking a long sip of his tea and sighing in contentment.

“He doesn’t seem to be aware of how special he is either, or else he just doesn’t care” Emory added.

Godric nodded in agreement, “I have a feeling this year is going to be a very interesting one.”

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next few weeks raced by and before Harry knew it there were only a few days left before the other students would be returning for the new school year.

Harry had spent the last few weeks assisting most of the Professors in various ways, mainly with new spells that would assist them and their students. Funnily enough, he had spent the most time with Emory and Salazar. Emory had been focused on learning the Patronus charm and after three days had managed to produce one, a beautiful barn owl swooping out of his wand. He had been so excited he had scooped Harry up in his arms spinning him around while Harry laughed. 

They had moved on to other charms usually finishing their days with a cup of tea and conversation and Harry found himself looking forward to their chats.

Salazar had been intrigued by Harry’s mention of veritaserum and wolfsbane potion during their first meeting and had immediately made it his goal to create both, he enlisted Harry’s help in this as Harry had brewed both before. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember much of anything. Salazar didn’t seem to mind though and Harry got the impression that he enjoyed the puzzle. They spent hours brewing together and Harry found that he actually quite enjoyed it when Snape wasn’t breathing down his neck. Sometimes other people joined them in their brewing and Harry discovered that Elijah was a natural brewer, completing all the potions for the hospital wing for the new school year.

It was at dinner after one of these brewing sessions that Harry found his new peace unsettled.

“So, Emory, have you heard much from Gen over the summer? I’m sure she is missing you terribly,” asked Elijah.

Harry looked at Emory with interest noting the touch of pink on his cheeks.

Emory cleared his throat, “Ah yes, I heard from her just a few days ago her summer is going well, though, she is looking forward to returning to the castle soon.”

“Who is Gen?” Harry asked, confusion marring his face.

“She is Emory’s love interest,” Elijah explained throwing a wink at Emory who glared slightly.

Emory turned to Harry to see a flash of disappointment cross his face before it disappeared.

Harry felt the disappointment run through him but quickly squashed it down, it was no business of his if Emory had a girlfriend.

“I am courting Gen,” Emory explained eyeing Harry for another sign of disappointment though none came.

“Ah,” Harry said. “Well I am sure she is a lovely woman if she has managed to capture your attention,” Harry said politely turning to stare down into his dinner plate.

“She is indeed, she is in Slytherin house and a pureblood,” Emory explained not sure why his stomach clenched at the sight of Harry staring morosely at his food.

“Of course… of course, those are very important factors in choosing a partner” Harry said quietly and Emory frowned at the small amount of judgment in his voice. 

“Of course, those are not the only reasons I’m courting her,” Emory hurried to add “she is smart and beautiful…” Emory paused trying to remember why else he was courting Gen, for some reason he was drawing a blank.

Harry gave Emory a small smile, “you don’t have to explain yourself to me, Emory, I’m sure she is lovely.”

But Emory noticed that the smile did not reach his eyes. Before Emory could respond further Harry had turned back to his meal effectively cutting off further conversation.

Harry stared at the chicken and veg in front of him pushing it around his plate listlessly. Harry didn’t know why he was so surprised that Emory was courting someone, ‘I guess because he didn’t mention her once in all the time we have been spending together’ he thought. Harry should’ve someone as wonderful as Emory wouldn’t be single and even if he was, he was straight and definitely not interested in me, Harry thought despondently. He had never given much thought to his sexuality before now, but after spending time with Emory Harry had realised that he may be inclined to the male form. If only Emory was so inclined toward him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! There will only be one or two after this one :)

Harry sat alone at the Hufflepuff table waiting for the rest of the students to arrive, he pulled nervously on the new black robe he was wearing and anxiously tried to flatten his wayward hair.

Harry glanced at the staff table and saw everyone watching him in amusement and immediately ceased his fussing, his arms falling back to his sides.

The doors to the great hall opened and Helga stood to the side allowing the students to enter and take their seats. Slowly the four tables began to fill. Harry noticed that the tables were about half the size from when he attended and even then, they were only half full. Still Harry was surprised by the number of students, it was more than he was expecting.

Harry noticed that he was receiving some curious glances from his fellow Hufflepuffs but also some friendly smiles. Harry gave a small smile to two girls who sat down across from him, they looked to be younger than him, but it was hard to tell. 

When all the students had entered and settled Helga walked in with around 16 first years. Students around the hall started whispering as Helga lead them to the front of the room.

That’s right, Harry remembered, it’s the first year they are using the sorting hat to sort new students.

Rowena walked across the room holding a hat and a chair.

“This year we will be starting a new way of sorting students,” Helga said clearly so all in the hall could hear her. 

“First years line up, I will place this hat on your head, and it will decide what house to place you in. It has been charmed to place you in the house that is best suited for you.”

Looks of understanding passed over the students in the hall.

“That’s a clever idea, I was wondering what they would do to sort students if one of them were to leave,” the boy next to Harry whispered. 

Harry turned, giving the boy a smile. He had long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes a shade or two lighter than Harry’s own.

“Exactly” Harry whispered back, “this way there will always be something here to help students get to where they belong.”

“That’s a nice way of looking at it,” the unknown boy said leaning a little closer to Harry. “I’m Liam.”

“Harry.” Harry was cut off from saying any more when the sorting of the first years began. Harry cheered and clapped every time a student was sorted into Hufflepuff, at first the other students looked at him in bemusement, but it didn’t take long for the other houses to start clapping for their new students as well. Harry laughed softly, the Gryffindors were still the most boisterous of the bunch.

When the four new Hufflepuffs joined their table, Harry smiled at them brightly in greeting. Before the food appeared Godric stood to make an announcement.

“We also have a new sixth year Hufflepuff joining us this year, his name is Harry and he came to us over the summer. I would like everyone to make an effort to make him feel welcome.” Godric gave Harry a thumbs-up sign and Harry waved back. Most of the students in the hall turned to look at him, but quickly looked away, apparently, new students weren’t such an uncommon occurrence.

As the food appeared on the table and the students began eating, Harry found himself greeted by many of his fellow Hufflepuffs.

“Hi Harry, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Sarah and this is Emma, we’re fourth years” the girls sitting across from him greeted him.

“I’m Logan and I’m a third-year,” the boy on Harry's right said shaking his hand vigorously, and Harry was annoyed to note that he and the boy were of a similar height.

“So, tell us, Harry, why are you only starting at Hogwarts this year?” Liam asked as he dished himself up some salad.

“Well, my parents had been teaching me until recently, but they, unfortunately, passed away, so I decided to come here to finish my magical education” Harry explained. He had sorted out a back story for himself with the founders earlier as no one thought it a good idea if the fact that he is a time traveller got out. He made sure he looked appropriately sad as he told his story which wasn’t hard to do, his green eyes glistening and he pushed his food around his plate, thinking of everyone he had left behind.

Liam immediately started apologising and Sarah and Emma reached out trying to console him.

“Honestly, it’s OK. Everyone here has been so kind so far, it’s just difficult when I talk about it,” Harry said glumly and everyone around him nodded in understanding. 

Liam in an attempt to change the conversation and hopefully help Harry feel better started telling everyone about his summer on his family farm, ending in a hilarious tale of him getting chased into a pond by a duck.

Harry was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face. At the staff table, the founders shared a look, happy that their time travelling ward was settling in OK.

Harry feeling eyes upon him looked up and spotted Emory watching him with amusement in his eyes. Harry smiled and gave him a small wave before returning to his conversation, failing to notice a certain Slytherin who was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes.

The Hufflepuff common room that night was very different to what Harry was use to, but he was happy to admit that he enjoyed having people around him again. Helga came in and introduced herself, she then got all Hufflepuffs to go around the room and introduce themselves and what year they are in. Harry thought it was a great way for all students to get to know others in their house. From the introductions he worked out that there were three other sixth-year Hufflepuffs; Charlie, Abel, and Cora. They all made their way over to him after introductions had finished, welcoming him to Hufflepuff. They even organised a study group every Monday and Thursday evening after dinner, which pleasantly surprised Harry, he could definitely get you to being a Hufflepuff.

He fell asleep that night listening to the quiet conversation of Charlie and Abel and feeling content.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning as he was approaching the Hufflepuff table for breakfast he found himself waylaid by Elijah and Emory.

“Harry! How was your first night with your fellow Hufflepuffs? I hope everyone was nice to you?” Emory asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes as if daring someone to be unkind to Harry.

“Oh yes, everyone was lovely. I’ve formed a study group with my fellow sixth years and Liam offered to help tutor me on any subject that I may have trouble in.”

Elijah smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair happily, “that’s great news, Harry.”

“I hope we can still have our regular brewing sessions and charms lessons though Harry?” Emory asked, watching Harry carefully.

Harry gave Emory a small smile. “Sure, we can do that” he answered shyly, brushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes, it had grown a lot over the summer.

“Do what?” a sharp voice interrupted their conversation.

Harry jumped in surprise as he turned to see a young woman standing behind them. She was tall with honey blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she had a way of looking down her nose at everyone around her that reminded him of Malfoy.

“What is going on Emory?” she asked walking over and wrapping her hand tightly around Emory’s arm.

Harry’s eyes widened for a fraction taking in the action, this must be the Slytherin he is courting, Harry thought to himself.

“Oh Gen, Harry and I were just organising some time to meet up” Emory explained, patting Gen’s hand gently.

“And why would you and… Harry need to be meeting up?” Gen asked her tone turning frigid and her eyes flashing to Harry dangerously. Emory frowned slightly at the tone turning Gen towards him, her face clearing instantly and a bright smiling lighting her features.

“What is the problem here Gen?” Emory asked and Harry was surprised to hear the steel that ran through his words. Before now Harry had only seen Emory when he was happy, eager and learning, this fiercer side of Emory set his blood boiling and a shiver ran down his spine at the words.

Elijah who was watching the conversation from beside Harry smirked as he noticed Harry’s reaction to Emory’s words.

“There is no problem Emory dear, I’m merely enquiring about who the man courting me will be spending his time with.”

Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Look” he interrupted “I’m starving so I’m going to go have some breakfast and leave you to it. Emory, I’m still happy to meet up though if you’re keen.” 

With that Harry turned, giving Elijah a small wave and sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Sarah and Charlie to quickly eat some breakfast before classes started.

Gen pulled her arm from Emory’s and headed towards the Slytherin table with a huff, blonde hair swishing as she walked away.

Emory shot Elijah a dark look when he started chuckling before they both headed to the staff table for their own breakfast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry’s first day as a Hufflepuff was going well, he found that each year was grouped together for each class, so it gave him an opportunity to meet people from other houses. Harry was pleased to note that there were no rivalries in this time and all the students got on pretty well, of course, there was some friendly competition, especially when it came to house points.

In his first class of the day, Harry found himself sitting with Cora and a friendly Ravenclaw by the name of Samuel, they all chatted happily as they waited for Elijah to start the class.  
The rest of the day followed in a similar fashion and Harry found himself sitting with Charlie and Abel for his runes class and he ended up in between two Slytherins in charms. Harry had found everyone friendly enough, though some were more outgoing than others, being on the shy side himself he didn’t mind though. The Slytherins surprised him with their snarky sense of humour in charms, with Harry repeatedly having to cover his mouth to hide his giggles at one of their comments. 

Emory frowned as he watched two of his Slytherins befriend Harry, it wasn’t often that Slytherins made an effort for students outside their own house. He sent them a small glare as he caught Harry laughing again, and Harry catching the look quickly sobered and concentrated on his work for the day. As he was leaving, he heard the boys, Aster and Mace, invite Harry out for a fly sometime, Harry smiled broadly at the invitation nodding happily as they headed off to dinner.

The days passed quickly and while Harry was finding himself settling in well, Emory found himself less than happy and if he was honest with himself, he knew why. He missed Harry. The first week of school was over and Harry hadn’t come by to work on new charms or been to the dungeons to practice his brewing even once. He found his eyes drawn to Harry during class and in the great hall, watching as he smiled and laughed with his fellow Hufflepuffs. Gen, however, had taken to visiting Emory nearly every day, he supposed it was expected what with them courting, but for some reason, he couldn’t seem to muster up the same enthusiasm that he had felt at the end of last year when he first asked her to start courting. Back then she had seemed clever and witty, now she seemed just vapid and shallow. Her constant criticism of muggleborns and half-bloods was also starting to grate on his nerves. Sure, he had never been keen on them but after several conversations with Harry, he was beginning to understand just how important they were to the future of the wizarding world. He had tried to explain his change of opinion to Gen, but whenever Harry’s name had come up in the conversation she had just sneered. 

As though Harry had picked up on his thoughts there came a quiet knock on the door to his quarters early Saturday morning of the second week of term.

Emory put down his cup of tea to answer the door, surprised to find Harry behind it.

“Oh, so you do remember where I live” Emory quipped looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry spluttered a little in embarrassment, “course I do, I was just giving you time to settle into the new school year undisturbed by the likes of me. Honestly, you should be thankful you have managed to snag such a thoughtful friend.”

Emory just rolled his eyes at Harry's antics as he opened the door to let him in.

“I also thought you would probably be busy spending time with Gen and I didn’t want to intrude,” he said this part much quieter, his eyes averted from Emory as he looked around the room he had seen dozens of times before.

“Well she has been visiting every day,” Emory responded, noticing a flash of something pass over Harry’s face.

“Ah, well perhaps I should go then,” Harry said quietly, already making his way to the door.

“NO… I mean no, don’t go, I really want to start working on that charm you told me about that allows you to breathe underwater. I’ve missed our conversations,” Emory admitted looking intensely at Harry.

Harry flushed slightly under Emory’s gaze feeling immensely pleased that he had been missed.

“Alright then, let’s get started,” he said taking a seat on the couch as Emory sat beside him, calling a house elf for tea and biscuits.

They had been working steadily for a few hours, conversation now turning to how Harry’s lessons were going. Emory felt a flash of jealousy as Harry told a funny story about when he had gone swimming in the great lake with Cora, Mace and Charlie earlier in the week when they heard a knock at the door.

Before Emory could stand to answer it though the door burst open and Gen walked in. She eyed Harry critically then decided to ignore him, instead moving around to Emory’s other side leaning heavily against him, her breast pushing against his arm as she fluttered her lashes at him.

“There you are Emory, I haven’t seen you all day and was beginning to get worried.”

Emory rolled his eyes slightly at the exaggeration, “I am clearly fine Gen” he said moving slightly away from her. “Harry and I have just been working on a new charm that I wanted to learn” he explained.

Gen turned, eyes narrowing at Harry. “I think it’s time that you leave, I need to talk to my beloved in private” Gen said snidely.

Harry snorted at her words, “right, well Emory I best be off, enjoy spending time with your beloved” he finished with a little laugh which only increased when he saw Emory’s cheeks flush.

“Harry, you don’t have to…” 

Before Emory could finish Harry had waved his hand, brushing the words away. “No, no I told Mace I would go for a fly with him this afternoon, besides I’m sure you two love birds need some time alone.”

Emory frowned at Harry’s tone, but before he could say anything Gen interrupted, “Well, I’m glad you are at least smart enough to know when your presence is not wanted.”

“Gen, do not speak to Harry that way,” Emory growled. “His presence is wanted much more than yours at this point, now get out,” he finished pushing Gen towards the door.

Gen flushed an ugly shade of red as her face twisted up in an angry sneer. 

“Emory surely you don’t mean that,” she simpered again trying to push her lithe body up against his, “I am your intended, after all, he is nothing.”

“He is everything!” Emory snarled, gripping her arms firmly and moving her towards the door completely disgusted with how she was acting, “and I now have a lot of thinking to do regarding our courtship.” With that he opened the door forcing her out before shutting it in her face, casting strong locking and silencing charms.

Harry looked at Emory in complete and utter shock at what had just happened. Emory had stood up for him, Harry thought, his whole body warming at the realisation.

“I know you said you were going flying, but perhaps you could spare a few more minutes for us to finish our tea? Emory asked sitting back down on the lounge.

Harry just nodded as he picked up his cup, noticing that Emory was seated a little closer to him then he had been before.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry was astounded to hear the rumours circling around the great hall. Professor Slytherin had decided that from next year he would be accepting muggleborns into his house! He had made the announcement just before Harry had arrived for breakfast.

A broad smile broke over Harry's face and his eyes were practically glowing in happiness, he saw Professor Slytherin exiting the hall and without a thought Harry ran up to him, throwing his arms around the taller man and gave him a great big hug. The whole hall broke into whispers at this but Slytherin merely looked at Harry in amusement, Gryffindor chuckling beside him. Just as they were pulling apart Gen and two of her fellow Slytherins approached.

Harry was wrenched out of Slytherins arms falling over backward and banging his head on the end of the Ravenclaw table, he stood up wobbling slightly as pain flashed through his skull.

He heard someone roar in the distance as he tried to focus, the world spinning dangerously around him. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist pulling his head against a firm chest, he looked up to see Emory looking down at him in concern.

“Are you OK Harry?” he asked quietly, one hand pulling firm against his waist, the other reaching up to cup his cheek gently.

It took Harry a minute to form words coherent enough to respond, what with the head injury and Emory being in such close proximity he found himself effectively speechless. When Emory began to look more worried, he managed to croak out a “yes” before closing his eyes in embarrassment at his lack of dignity.

Seeing that Harry was indeed OK, Salazar turned furious eyes on Gen, “What on earth was that about Miss Taylor?” he demanded.

“You can’t do this Professor, muggleborns do not belong in Slytherin, they are beneath our noble house!” Gen exclaimed stomping her foot in frustration. “They don’t even belong in the wizarding world, but if they must be here let them go to another house!” she continued her voice rising in volume with every word.

Salazar looked at her in disgust. “I am Salazar Slytherin, I DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT FOR MY HOUSE!” he thundered, Gen shrank back slightly in the face of his anger. “Not some little upstart like you! I never thought that muggleborns were beneath me, just that they would increase our risk of exposure and thus create a threat. Harry here has helped me see the error of my ways, muggleborns are a valuable contribution to our society.” 

Gen stood there fuming, though Harry noticed that none of the other Slytherins seemed to be supporting her, her two friends had even backed away a few steps.

Before Gen could say anything, else Emory spoke up, “I am also withdrawing my courtship, I feel that you are just not the right person for me, I am sorry Gen.” Emory said formally as he glanced down at Harry huddled in his arms.

Gen stared at him gobsmacked for a moment failing to notice the arrival of Helga and Rowena to the scene as well as most of the students of Hogwarts.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” she screamed at Harry face twisted in anger, Harry looked at her bewildered for a moment. “If you had never come here none of this would have ever happened! I would be the next Lady Slytherin ready to lead our house to even greater heights!”

She raised her wand throwing a hex at Harry, Emory spun circling harry closer into his arms to protect him, before Harry could even react the spell was thrown back by a hastily cast shield by Rowena.

If Salazar had been angry before, it was nothing to what he was now. His face turned murderous, eyes flashing as he looked at Gen who flinched back at the sight. Other students around the hall started to back away sensing danger. Harry could barely see what was happening in between Emory’s protective embrace.

“You dare to try to curse my only son,” Salazar said, his voice eerily calm. The next moment a red light flashed from his wand and Gen fell to the ground.

“What have you done?” Helga asked quietly looking at Gen prone on the floor.

“Nothing, she is merely stunned. I want her expelled, removed from the castle immediately. If I ever see her again, I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

He walked over to Emory, hand resting on his head for a moment as eyes ran over him checking that he was uninjured. With a final nod, Salazar swept from the hall and Emory knew he was going to his lab to brew it was one of the only things that could calm his temper.

Godric waved his wand and Gen lifted off the ground and he followed her floating body out of the great hall.

Harry looked around still slightly confused about what exactly had happened. His head hurt and his thoughts were fuzzy. He thought he was falling over when the world suddenly tilted but the next moment, he found himself scooped up in Emory’s arms being carried out of the great hall.

“I can walk you know,” Harry huffed but the world was still tilting dangerously so he didn’t put up much of a fight to get out of Emory’s arms. Besides, this may be his only chance to be held like this by Emory and he was going to make the most of it. Instead of heading to the Hufflepuff dorms as he thought, they were instead headed in the opposite direction.

Harry let out a groan as he realised they were heading to the hospital wing. Emory pushed the door open and had just settled Harry down on a bed when Helga walked in.

“I had hoped you would bring him here,” she said to Emory.

“How are you feeling Harry dear?” she asked, waving her wand over Harry’s head. He instantly felt the world stop spinning and the pain in his head recede.

“Much better now, thank you,” Harry said kindly smiling up at Helga. “I’ll just be off now, thanks,” he said making to jump up off the bed and escape the hospital wing.

“Uh uh, none of that Harry” Helga admonished with a chuckle. “You will stay here for the day under observation so that I can ensure that you are indeed better and not just trying to escape.”

Harry frowned at this, his dislike of the hospital wing had definitely followed him into the past.

Emory cleared his throat. “If Harry would prefer, I would be happy to look after him in my chambers until you give him the all-clear,” Emory said a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Harry and Helga.

“Well, I suppose that would be OK, as long as Harry approves,” Helga said, trying to look serious while fighting the grin that was trying to emerge on her face.

“Ah sure I guess, as long as I won’t be an inconvenience to you Emory,” Harry said, trying to will away the blush that was threatening to overcome his face.

“No trouble at all,” Emory replied a smirk on his face as he bent and scooped Harry back into his arms and headed for the hospital wing doors.

“Thank you, Helga,” Harry called out as they left the hospital wing behind.

Emory walked briskly through his living area and into his bedroom. In all the time they had been spending together Harry had never been in his bedroom before. 

The room was beautiful, darker then the rest of his apartment, there were thick curtains hanging over the window and a large soft brown mat on the floor. The huge bed in the middle of the room was made out of a deep brown wood but Harry couldn’t identify what tree it came from. 

Emory transfigured Harry’s robes into soft green pyjamas before settling Harry into the large bed.

Harry snuggled down into the softness and warmth his eyes sliding shut as he sighed in contentment. He felt inexplicably tired, though he supposed he could blame that on the head injury.

His eyes flew open as he felt Emory place a small kiss on his forehead.

“Get some rest Harry, I will be just outside if you need me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Hey, there everyone, sorry I haven’t been updating my other stories, but I am on a roll with this one so have been focusing my energy on it.
> 
> I’m pretty sure this is the last chapter, if people are keen, I could probably write one more just rounding up the courtship and their marriage and possibly some smut but I will see if people are interested, so let me know. Otherwise, I feel like it wraps up nicely at this point.

Harry woke a few hours later to a quiet room, he was so warm and comfortable that he didn’t immediately open his eyes to check if the room was actually as empty as it sounded. 

After a few minutes, he could no longer ignore the call to empty his bladder, so he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed. After relieving himself he made his way into the living room. He paused at the door watching Emory for a moment. The afternoon light was shining through the large window making his dark hair shine. He was seated on the large lounge hunch over some papers on the desk in front of him. From his position, Harry could see Emory’s brow furrowed in concentration as he took in whatever he was reading. His lips moved silently, moving as he read the parchment in his hands. Harry smiled his heart warming at the sight.

He cleared his throat as he walked into the room, Emory swinging around to greet him.

“You’re up Harry, how are you feeling? How’s your head?” he asked while dark eyes scanned Harry’s form for any sign of injury.

“All better now thank you. I think I should be heading back to my dormitory now but thank you for looking after me.”

Emory nodded but he looked conflicted, a silent battle going on. Harry hesitated to see if he was going to say anything else, but when he didn’t Harry turned and left, the door swinging closed quietly behind him.

Emory stared as the door shut. He wanted nothing more than to declare his intentions towards Harry then and there, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to hear it. He knew Harry would think that he was not over Gen, but the truth was that what he had felt for Gen paled in comparison to what he felt for Harry and he knew that his feelings would only continue to grow. No, Emory knew that he had to bide his time before he could make Harry his.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emory started his wooing off slow, inviting Harry to brew potions together, cloistering them in his living area as they learned new spells or simply just talked together. Emory casually brushing against Harry’s arm as they worked on spells, gripping his hand gently to help him cut up potions ingredients. Harry for his part felt his heart racing and his face blush every time Emory initiated one of these moments.

‘Does he have any idea what he is doing to me?’ Harry wondered as Emory’s hand brushed his while handing him a cup of tea during their next study session and Harry felt a jolt travel straight from his fingers to his groin. He shifted minutely on the lounge to hide his bourgeoning erection from Emory, missing the small smirk that flashed across said man’s face at the action.

As the weeks past Harry found himself close to self-combusting with all of Emory’s teasing touches. It wasn’t just the touches though, Emory actually listened to Harry, showing a real interest in everything he said and valuing his opinion. He often came to Harry asking for his opinion on everything from what new plant he should get for his room to what can be done to help muggleborns to assimilate into wizarding culture at Hogwarts. Harry found himself lavishing in the attention, enjoying the soft caring touches that he was experiencing for perhaps the first time in his life. But that didn’t make it any easier to bare and most days Harry found himself having a cold shower to try and calm his skyrocketing libido before climbing tiredly into bed.

Everything came to a head a few weeks later. Harry arrived at Emory’s rooms for their usual study session, however, when he arrived, he found Emory standing in the centre of the room a bouquet of white roses clutched in his hands. He looked calm though Harry could see the flicker of apprehension in his dark eyes.  
Harry pulled up short at the sight, eyeing Emory in confusion. He dropped his bag next to the lounge and approached, a hesitant smile on his face. Green eyes meeting brown and Harry felt himself flush at the intensity of the gaze.

“What’s all this Emory?” Harry asked indicating the flowers he was holding.

“Harry, these are for you. I give them to you as I ask your permission to formally court you.” Emory explained, holding out the flowers.

Harry hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking the sweet-smelling buds. He ran his fingers reverently over the soft petals. 

He glanced up shyly at Emory, “and what of Gen? You only broke your courtship to her a few weeks ago, are you certain that you are ready to move on?”

“Harry,” Emory whispered, stepping forward and cupping his face gently, “I have never been more certain of anything in my whole life. You have come into my life and opened my eyes to things I had never before even imagined.”

With that Emory wound his arm around Harry’s slim waist pulling Harry firmly against him as he brought his lips down gently.

It was just a gentle brushing of lips at first, Emory unwilling to push Harry beyond what he was ready for. However, when he made to pull away Harry’s lips followed him trying to deepen the kiss. Emory smirked lightly and allowed Harry to lead the kiss, their lips meeting more firmly this time.

Harry dropped the roses onto the floor beside him as he wound his hands around Emory’s neck his fingers gently running through his hair as Emory deepened the kiss. Tongue gently running over Harry’s lips before pushing its way into his warm wet mouth. Harry shuddered at the new feelings coursing through his body, his breathing becoming erratic as he felt himself start to harden. He slowly pulled away, leaning his head against Emory’s strong chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“Wow” Emory chuckled, running his hands up and down Harry’s back in a soothing manner. One hand snaking down to grip Harry’s arse lightly.

Harry moaned softly at the action and it was all Emory could do not to claim Harry then and there, but he wanted to do this right, so he gently made his way over to the lounge, pulling Harry down on to his lap instead.

“So, what does a courtship entail?” Harry enquired not sure what to expect from this new turn in his life.

“Basically, it’s just a chance for us to get to know each other better before deciding whether to marry or break off the courtship” Emory explained.  
“We already know each other pretty well,” Harry said hesitantly.

“Exactly,” Emory said, drawing Harry’s slight form closer to his chest. “Which is why I can’t imagine this courtship lasting very long before I ask you to be mine and only mine for the rest of our lives.”

Harry felt his cheeks darken at Emory’s words but found that he quite liked the idea, it felt nice to know that Emory was already planning for their future together.

“Come now love, let’s keep working, I really want to get this new charm mastered by the weekend.”

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following morning Harry felt like he was walking on air. He had arrived back to Hufflepuff the previous evening after spending all day with Emory only to be waylaid by his new friends about the flowers he now carried. Needless to say, his friends were all very happy for him and wished him luck in his courtship. A seventh year that Harry hadn’t even spoken to yet who was also being courted at the moment had even been kind enough to explain some of the finer points of courtships that Emory had failed to mention. Like for one the giving of gifts, it was a chance for the one doing the courting to prove how well they could take care of their mate and some people took it very seriously.

Harry wasn’t sure what to think of that, he didn’t need Emory to give him gifts, but he was also a little intrigued and excited to think about what kind of gifts Emory would choose for him if he did.

So, he was surprised at breakfast that morning by the arrival of his first courting gift, delivered by a large screech owl who only narrowly missed his bowl of fruit salad as it landed on the table in front of him.

Harry pulled the box off the owl’s leg, before offering it a drink of water before it took to the sky again. He glanced at Emory only to find the whole staff table watching him with large grins on every face. Emory himself was watching Harry’s reaction to his present intently. 

Harry swallowed nervously, then with fingers shaking he opened the box to find a beautiful knife inside. It was silver with a green handle that looked to be made of some kind of stone. Harry picked it up finding that it fit perfectly in his hand. He pulled out the small note that came with it and began to read.

Harry,  
I had this blade made just for you to encourage your love of potion-making.  
I have imbued it with certain types of magic so that you will not accidentally cut yourself while you are working. It will also cut all types of ingredients to the exact size and shape you want for whatever potion you are making at the time.  
I hope that you enjoy it, my love.  
Emory.

Harry smiled softly at the gift, tears springing to his eyes at the thoughtfulness of it. Something to help Harry with potions for no other reason than that Harry enjoyed potion-making.

Harry looked up at Emory and gave him a smile, letting him know that he liked the present. He saw Emory’s shoulders relax slightly in relief while Godric let out a loud whoop of delight and Elijah thumped him on the back in happiness. Emory rolled his eyes at the gesture but smiled none the less.

His fellow Hufflepuff’s crowded around to see what Harry had been given and the hall buzzed with news that Harry was being courted by Professor Slytherin.

That day Harry was harassed by people asking if he was really being courted by Professor Slytherin, the way people were carrying on Harry guessed that it was the best piece of gossip anyone had heard in a while. He could understand where the interest was coming from though, Emory was an important and beloved person at Hogwarts who had broken his courtship with a female pureblood Slytherin and was now courting Harry, a Hufflepuff orphan.

Therefore, it was with great pleasure that Harry received a note from Emory during his last class of the day asking if he would like to join him in his rooms for dinner. Harry couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend time with Emory, as well as an excuse to skip dinner in the great hall.

That night, after they had finished their dinner and were curled up together on the lounge, a soft glow from the fireplace lighting the room, Harry felt brave enough to tell Emory about his life before he travelled back in time. Not just the Voldemort stuff but everything. His adventures with Ron and Hermione, his time at Hogwarts, even his time growing up with the Dursleys. Emory had stayed silent for the most part, just letting him talk. Harry had felt the anger radiating off Emory in waves at certain parts but was grateful that he stayed calm, and if Emory pulled Harry a little closer to him as if to reassure himself that Harry was really there beside him safe, well he didn’t mind.

When Harry was done Emory turned him around in his arms his eyes tracing the delicate features of Harry’s face. Emory was suddenly overwhelmed by his feelings, cradling Harry’s face in his hands as he kissed him deeply. ‘How could this amazing man be his?’ he wondered.

“I don’t know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t met you Harry” he whispered, lips still brushing against Harry’s.

Harry smiled back, his green eyes shining with love, “I do…”


End file.
